Rebel Rockers
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: Besides fighting the empire, the rebels also have an interest in music ever since a discovery that somehow, interested them to do.
1. Discovery

**Rebel Rockers**

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

* * *

"Hurry up kid!" yelled Zeb as he and Ezra can be seen being chased by the imperial stormtroopers for they were sent on a mission to steal crates full of fruit but a single mistake exposed them and now they have to make a run for it. "You know, it was big mistake to use the force and end up being exposed and pursued." said Ezra as they continued running and at the same time are carrying a crate each. "Oh come on kid! It was your idea!", "No way Zeb, you taunted me to do so! Duh." The two continue to argue until they found a place to hide from the imperial troopers.

"Darn it! We lost them!" a stormtrooper exclaimed when the group arrived at the scene.

"Yeah, not to mention that the rebel scums sure put that on your back!" joked another one. The others laughed in agreement as the stormtrooper that spoke went to check what was behind his armour not knowing that it has been given a new paint decoration. After that, they left to continue their search for the rebels, "That was a close shave." said Ezra. "Yeah whatever kid but still, we better get those crates to the others soon enough. They should be waiting for us at the ship." Ezra agreed as they quietly and quickly hurried on. 'Oh and one more thing kid. That was some paint job over there." complimented Zeb. "Thanks, Sabine taught me some artwork ever since I gave her the idea to put inspiration into it." replied Ezra as they continued on.

Later, after avoiding enemy patrols and hiding in a few safe areas, the duo continued on until they found 2 imperial speeder bikes parked near the exit. "Perfect! Let's get'em loading up kid!...kid?" Turning his back, Zeb saw Ezra staring at some junk behind them and the bikes. "What the..." Zeb went to Ezra and what they saw was epic. In front of them are 3 electric guitars, a keyboard and a drum kit but they are old and slightly broken. "All of them look like a small pile of a bucket of bolts. But they can be good in handy after we put them into good shape." said Ezra. Zeb upon hearing it thought for a while and smiled asking: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking kid?", "You know it Zeb!" Laughing together, they loaded the junk onto the speeder bikes and each drove off as fast as they can in excitement hoping to show the others what they had found and it will soon interest them into doing it.

* * *

**Later outside the _Ghost..._**

"What's taking them so long? They should be here by now!"

"Patience Kanan, by now they should be arriving." Hera's words came true when the duo arrived riding the bikes and dragging their cargo. "Sorry we're late master." apologized Ezra. "Yeah, We might have slipped off a bit but still, mission accomplished." said Zeb with assurance. "Excellent job, now will the 2 of you get rid off the bikes while the rest of us load the crates into the ship?." both were speechless at first until, "Seriously, remember the time you guys stole that TIE Fighter and-" The next thing he knew it, Ezra and Zeb jumped on the bikes and sped off. Kanan smiled sensing their obedience as he pushed one of the crates to the ship. There inside, "What is that pile of junk doing among them?" he wondered noticing it when he dropped them with the other crates in the ship.

**Chapter 2 coming soon!...**


	2. Practice

**Chapter 2: Practice**

**Previously, Ezra and Zeb discovered something extraordinary and now, let's continue the fun shall we?...**

* * *

**Back at the** _**Ghost...**_

Entering the ship, Ezra and Zeb were punching each other for fun about just now. "That was epic!" exclaimed Ezra. "Yeah right kid! They sure had a crash course "accident" agreed Zeb as the duo recalled...

**(Flashback)...**

"Whoo-hoo! cheered Ezra as he and Zeb sped back to the city. "Hey look kid! Some bucketheads are waiting for us." Zeb called out. "Well maybe they're wondering when this comes from!" answered Ezra as he jumped off the speeder bike. Zeb seeing this knew what he meant so he did the same thing. Meanwhile outside the entrance, "I could have sworn I parked my ride there." said an imperial biker scout as his friend looked up and called out: "Hey! What's that?" They looked closely as a squad of stormtroopers patrolled by the area and...

"TAKE COVER!"

"CLEAR THE WAY! CLEAR THE WAY!"

Too late as the first speeder bike crashed into the wall doing splash damage on all the stormtroopers killing them all. "WE LIVE!" cheered the biker scouts but it was short lived as the second speeder bike crashed into them and exploded onto the same wall killing them both.

**Ok, back to the scene...**

"Some blast if you ask me!" Ezra commented.

"Or should I say? Some "karablast!" the duo laughed as they went on until, "Hey speaking of which, where's the junk we found just now?"

"You mean this?" said a voice. Both turned and saw Kanan holding one of the electric guitars. Still, the pile is front of him. "I somehow don't want to say this but...I don't approve of this junk." That's when Hera and Sabine appeared from the cockpit of the ship and somehow, "Wow! Is that an electric guitar!" asked Sabine snatching it from Kanan. She then played some rock n roll. "Wow! You know some heavy metal?" Ezra asked as he picked another guitar from the pile and rocked a bit. "Well yeah, not only I do art but music to my ears makes me wanna rock the empire down!" replied Sabine. "So do I." Hera added as she took a keyboard from the pile and keyed in some music. "I was born to play that when I was young." Kanan looked surprised as the others talked about music until Ezra asked him. "What about you master? Don't you like music?" Kanan was speechless at first but after a few seconds, he smiled saying: 'You remind me of the times that I love music since it calms the mind of a jedi, giving him peace and rest thus strengthening his potential to the force." That impressed his padawan. "Well, I guess I can let you all keep them on one condition that you renew it right now and that's all. It will no longer be junk, it will be a masterpiece and HEY! I haven't finished yet!" That was quick of everyone since Kanan mentioned keeping them after renewing them because soon enough, the whole crew gathered with their newly-designed instruments within a minute. "Now that was fast." he exclaimed in awe. Then he had an idea.

Later at the cockpit, "Let me get this straight Kanan, you want to start a band?"

"That's right Hera, we can write songs to oppose the empire and inspire the locals to fight back."

"That's not a half bad idea, I'll call everyone."

So at the crew section which is aka the living room. "So you want us to play some heavy-metal?" asked Zeb. "Not literally, the locals will hate it because it will kill their ears." answered Kanan. "Therefore, we can make it simple yet inspiring to the locals." suggested Sabine. "And we can do this together in one shot." added Hera. "Very well but first, we need to name our band." suggested Kanan. Instantly, all took out a pen and a paper and shortly thereafter, all showed their papers to each other making Chopper beep in excitement. "Well looks like we have something in our minds that is similar to it." said Ezra for all wrote on their papers. "Rebel Rockers".

So the band is set up with the following...

Kanan-Lead guitarist and singer  
Ezra and Sabine-Supporting guitarist and singers  
Zeb-Drummer  
Hera-Keyboard player

And as for Chopper, he'll be working on the controls as a sound technician.

So now that the band is set up, "So, what song shall we play gentlemen?" asked Ezra as he strummed his electric guitar a bit with his guitar pick. He then received his answer when Kanan showed up with a piece of paper in his hand. "Alright everybody, for the first time, I've written a song that we can practice working on." he declared to everyone. "So what is it?" asked Hera as the entire rock band gathered around Kanan and they altogether studied the song and practiced it by perfecting their beats, tunes and even created their own moves like for instance, Ezra and Sabine practiced on their electric guitars and a bit of breakdancing while Zeb did some tricks on his drum kit. Hera and Kanan prefer to basically master their instrumental skills bit by bit while Chopper had fun working in the audio systems. Some fun the droid had in it's lifetime.

**A few days later...**

Hera is cleaning her keyboard when Kanan appeared with news. "I got contact with Vizago. He just returned from his business trip with Jabba the Hutt."

"So that means it's our turn to do our business with him. Right?"

"Yep, and I got a plan." Hera looked up upon hearing that. "And what is it

"To give Vizago a surprise that he'll never forget and maybe he'll pay us more thanks to our new skills."

**So Kanan has a plan but will it work? Chapter 3 coming soon and as for the song he wrote, it will also be out with the chapter and if you guys want to give me a hand on the song(because I'm still working on the lyrics and the title), you all can post your reviews about it.**


End file.
